


I'll Sleep When You're Free

by spooky_scary_skelebois



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 3/4 Ghost, Art, Blood, Death, Deer, Foxes, Gay, Ghosts, Gore, Hidden World, M/M, Quest, Romance, Teenagers, Webtoon, Wendigo, forest, very very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_scary_skelebois/pseuds/spooky_scary_skelebois
Summary: TJ was a normal teen, with a normal life, and a normal sleep schedule. That is, until a certain ghost boy shows upAron was a normal teen, with a normal life, and normal exploring places. That is, until a certain plant attracts something life changingFollow the story of TJ and Ari, two 16 year old's who were bound together, but not by choice
Relationships: Aron/TJ
Kudos: 1





	I'll Sleep When You're Free

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, sorry broskis.

Hey guys! This story will be published every Wednesday, but occasionally we might skip because of school/mental health/etc. We're hoping to get the prologue out in two weeks or less. I have it written, but Inky needs to do the art and design the villain. Thanks for understanding!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Webtoon. I (call me Skelly/Skele) am writing the story, while my friend, Inky, is doing the art


End file.
